


Regrets

by praisethewaifu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Mari and her scotch, Mari “bad influence” Ohara, Nightmare, rich people yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisethewaifu/pseuds/praisethewaifu
Summary: Kanan has a nightmare, her girlfriends comfort her.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this kinda made me emotional????

It was late, far too late to be awake and playing on your phone. Ohara Mari had no problem in doing this, because she had no restrictions to her otherwise wealthy lifestyle, even if it meant that that lifestyle was kind of unhealthy. 

She, of course, didn’t mind it. She was browsing social media, mostly her girlfriend’s. Well, both of her girlfriends. She loved going through their social media and checking out what they’re writing about. Or, in this case, the Ohara was looking through Kanan’s instagram, which had pictures of her in her deliciously revealing bathing suits and diving suits. The rich girl ate this up like a snack. 

And then the whimpers started. It was dark, and at first Mari dismissed this as just a random noise one of her girls made. It was fine, so she went back to what she was doing. 

It happened again, but it was louder. She looked over, flashing her light on the two girls to her right. There was some movement, so she moved her phone to look at her girlfriends. The light landed on one Kurosawa Dia, who looked equally confused. 

“Did you hear that?” She asks tiredly, and Mari nods silently. The two look in between them, staring at their mutual girlfriend. They heard it again, which they were able to confirm it was Kanan. 

“Let’s wake her up,” Mari suggests, putting her phone down and reaching over to shake the girl. Dia grabs her wrists and scolds her. 

“No! She’s sleeping!” Another whimper, and then a gasp follows. They both are confused now, and curious as to what their girlfriend is dreaming about. 

It was when they spotted tears running down the girl’s face that they started to silently panic. Is she okay? They weren’t sure how to react to this. 

Kanan started squirming and verbally crying out, and squirming became thrashing. It was clear that this girl was having a nightmare. 

She shot up from bed, gasping for air. Kanan’s hands roamed the bed, searching for her two girlfriends. She didn’t have to look long, since both Mari and Dia hugged her sweaty body. She was panting, looking around the room frantically, trying to bring herself back to reality. 

“Kanan? Are you okay?” Dia asks, cupping the girl’s face and forcing her to look at her. Kanan was still trying to recover, wiping away at the tears that had gone down her face. 

“What happened?” Kanan asks them. “Why are you two up? It’s early in the morning.” She was asking as if she didn’t just thrash around in their bed. 

“You woke us up, silly,” Mari teases, flicking her nose. This causes the diver to groan, covering her face with her hands. 

“Oh, damn,” she says, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry, guys.” Kanan felt awful about waking them, especially when she knows Mari has a meeting in the morning and Dia has early classes. 

“Kanan.” Dia grabs her hand, shaking her head. “Don’t apologize.” Mari takes her other hand. “Are you okay?” The lack of an answer was causing the girls to be scared. 

“I just...” The fit girl sighs heavily, lying back down in between her girlfriends. “It’s nothing, just go back to bed.” 

The two girls made eye contact, a mutual understanding being made. So, without further questioning, Mari flicked on the light on her side table. “Kanan.” It was just her name, but it was enough for both of her girlfriends to feel her become tense. “Please talk to us.” 

They were both sitting up, looking down at their diver girlfriend. “What’s wrong?” Dia pushes. 

Kanan finally gives an answer. “I had a nightmare.” Even if it was an obvious answer. Mari gets up and rummages through one of the clothing drawers in the room, in the meantime Dia was rubbing Kanan’s hair gently. 

When Mari came back, she had a bottle of scotch in one hand and a glass in the other. “I got you, babe.” She uncapped the cap of the bottle. Dia groaned. 

“Mari! Put that down! It’s like, three in the morning! Kanan will not drink her nightmares away!” She scolded. Mari rolled her eyes, setting it down on the side table and sitting on the bed. 

“It was worth a try.” Dia ignored the comment and urged Kanan on, and Mari ended up getting the hint. She pulled Kanan into a hug, kissing her cheek. “Please tell us what’s wrong.” 

Kanan sniffled, wiping away at her face again. “I dreamed about... Back then...” It was useless, since more tears came pouring out. Mari and Dia knew exactly what she was talking away, and they both hugged her tightly. 

“It won’t happen again; we’re right here, Kanan,” Dia reassures, placing kisses over the girl’s back. 

“I won’t leave you again,” Mari whispers, stroking the girl’s hair. “I can’t, I love you too much.” She pulled the girl’s legs onto her lap, patting them. “You know this.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dia says, hugging both of them now. “It was a mistake, I’m sorry.” Tears started streaming down her face as well, and there was even a hint of a tear on Mari’s face. “It killed me, Kanan. And you stopped showing at school, I was so worried. I missed you so much.” 

“I hated America,” Mari says, lying Kanan down as they both slide back into bed. They sandwiched Kanan in between them. “The whole time I was there I thought of you two.” 

Out of instinct, Kanan cups Mari’s cheeks. “Do you mean that?” She questions, sliding her body directly against Mari’s. “Do you really mean it?” Mari nods, looking down at the girl’s lips. 

“More than anything.” And Kanan ravaged the girl. Their lips met in passion, moving against one another for the years that they missed. It all came flooding back; how alone and scared they used to be. That was when they didn’t know they’d find each other again, that was when Kanan would travel to the docks alone just to mourn. That was when Dia would travel to that fountain and remember the memories. That was when Mari spent her nights crying alone in her bed in another country. 

It wasn’t really her bed, though, since her bed consisted of two childhood friends. 

Dia tore Kanan’s lips away from Mari’s, connecting them with her own. She loves Kanan, too, and their kiss was just as passionate. Mari smiles at this, so proud of her girlfriends. 

“I love you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo I live off that gay shit


End file.
